


She Ain't Heavy, She's My Sister

by printfogey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's very, very short. Set before the series starts; Nami's backstory is the only spoiler. Originally written for the prompt "Reliance" at the LJ comm onepiece_300.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Ain't Heavy, She's My Sister

She was told about it, once; the small child carrying a baby among the corpses, stumbling across a third survivor, a weary, battle-scarred Marine who had let despair overwhelm her. But the children needed her, so she'd gone on. Just like Nojiko had picked up baby Nami, Bellemere got to her feet and took care of both of them.

And then they were a family.

Throughout her childhood, Nojiko had been there. Always one step ahead; ready to scold and protect, explain and play, pick her up when she was tired.

Nami's relying on no-one but herself, now. She _has_ to. But if there wasn't for this one person in the whole world trusting her, believing she'll be able to do it, she wonders if there'd be anything left of the real Nami at all.

When she thinks about it - not heroically, not self-pitying; just analysing with a clear mind - it may be for the best that she's the one with the mapmaking skills, not Nojiko. Sure, her sister's tough and smart. She might handle being in Arlong's crew, might be good at gathering treasure. But Nami doesn't think she herself could handle her sister's part - could never offer as much quiet support as Nojiko's strong, tattooed shoulder.


End file.
